


Due Debts

by Claireton



Series: The Crate Adventures [3]
Category: Dying Light (Video Game)
Genre: Apocalypse, Crate, Gen, Inner Dialogue, POV Third Person, Profanity, Rare Fandoms, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claireton/pseuds/Claireton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate needs some help when she's caught out at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Due Debts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Felt like writing something along these lines so I went for it! Hope you enjoy!

_'Fuck.'_

Kate's feet crashed to the ground time and time again, inviting a series of uneven, frantic breaths. Her lungs were running on their last reserves, twisting and wringing themselves out for any fickle squeezes of breath they could manage. She wasn't even sure how long she had been running for, but it was long enough that she had become accustomed to the constant, wet padding of feet behind her. Even the guttural, ragged breathing of the Volatile had made itself familiar in her ears, like an evil metronome counting down the second until her death. The only reason she was still alive was the Harran slums' constant twisting and turning of streets helping to her to momentarily break eyesight. Running straight for too long got you killed when it came to Volatiles.

Straight ahead was a car, badly parked so that it cordoned off an entire section of the road, or a sharp left turn that would bring her into another maze of streets. On any other day, Kate would have just went over the vehicle, but she didn't trust herself not to mess it up in her haste and give the Volatile a nice, easy meal. Instead, her eyes drifted to the streetlight planted at the corner, and in particular its sturdy, thick base. It neared, and just as Kate reached it her hand shot out, grasping the metal and spinning her around the corner without too much loss in speed. The Volatile, however, was not so prepared, and the quick glance Kate dared to throw back found it smash into the car at full speed. She would have chuckled had she the breath to do so.

_'Might be fast but you fuckers can't turn worth shit.'_

The street introduced to her answered the question of where she was going to go for safety. Over the top of the buildings ahead poked the upper half of the Tower. She might not have had any interest in the whole ' _Rais vs. The Tower'_ business, but she was quite invested in the ' _Kate not being torn in half by a Volatile'_ one, and her brain was already trying to work out how she could get there safely and quickly by the time she heard the creature give a roar and begin its pursuit again. There was a straight path ahead, just up a flight of stairs and she assumed that would get her there, but avoiding running in a straight line was generally a good idea. Right where the stairs began was a right turn that she decided on, hoping that it would loop back around to the Tower eventually. If it didn't, well, that was a bridge to cross when she got there. She approached, less than two steps from the corner when an infected shambled out, blocking her path entirely.

Although her heart came to a shuddering stop, her body did no such thing, and without any planned thought she planted her foot against one of the corner's walls, kicking off of it and feeling the Biter brush off her backpack as she switched for the stairs.

_'Holy fuck how did I do that?'_

Her already protesting legs roared when she began skipping two steps at a time, threatening that they would give up if she dared do such a thing again. She ignored them best as she could and continued, watching the Tower continuously rise up as she neared, with its glorious UV lit entrance seeming to beckon her forward. Just one more flight of stairs and she'd be there. Even with the heavy slapping of feet behind her, she allowed a seed of hope to make itself known in her. Kate leapt to the third stair right off, instantly regretting her decision as her landing leg buckled in denial and almost sent her sprawling, saved only by her outstretched hands clambering her back up. The moment her eyes rose above the top of staircase, a new figure lurking just outside the Tower's entrance entered her vision, and the hope she had let herself feel vanished entirely when it turned its head toward her. She snapped her focus back to the inside of the building. Perhaps she could sprint past before it got itself moving, maybe dive into the UV light like in the movies. Maybe.

"Kate?!"

Her eyes came back to the figure, barely able to recognize it for her panic.

_'Crane!'_

His eyes briefly lingered on her before they jumped behind and transformed from confused to alarmed near instantly. He stepped backward into the light while beckoning frantically with his hand as though that actually helped.

"Come on, get in!" he roared.

Kate's feet entered the light, already letting her feel safe before her back jerked painfully and she cried out with what little breath still remained. The inside of the building shrank back as she was pulled toward the outside, only to have Crane's hands clamp to her right forearm.

"Hold on!" he ordered.

Kate's head whipped around to see the Volatile's claws dug into her backpack, viciously attempting to pull back its prey with its warped howls. Some small part of her whined at her decision to start shimmying the strap from her free arm, wiggling her arms frantically until it slipped off and all of the force was suddenly delegated to her right side. She hissed through her teeth at the wiring pain, vainly hoping the bag would just tear off and release her.

"Let go!" she growled, locking eyes with the determined Crane.

He looked to her, clearly unsure for a moment before at last opening his hands. Kate's arm snapped back, disconnecting from the bag and spinning her to the ground where she collided painfully with the concrete, watching the Volatile stumble back with its grotesque hands still gripping the backpack. Crane sunk into a defensive stance while Kate pushed herself to her feet and leaned her shoulder against the wall, watching the creature struggle to comprehend that it was making no meal of her tonight. Its gaze lingered on the bag before it tossed the thing aside and instead looked directly at Kate, as if it were making a note of her for next time. Bathed in the UV light of the Tower, it was too smart to go for her now.

"Muh-" Kate managed before stopping to breathe and swallow when her dry throat cracked in protest.

Crane's head tilted toward her with his eyes still on the Volatile, inviting only his ear to pay attention to her. She ignored him and maintained her staring contest with the monster.

"Motherfucker.." she panted.

Crane's head turned to her fully now, eyebrows knitted as though it were directed at him, but the Volatile simply puffed out a grunt before stalking back off into the night. Only when it was fully out of sight did Kate let her fatigue hit her like a ton of bricks, groaning profusely and sliding down against the wall. She let her eyes flutter shut while her head rolled back and her body tried to decide what state it was going to be in for the next while.

 _'That backpack had_ everything _in it. Now I'm going to have to find more food, more water, another weapon..'_

Kate groaned at the work in her future, running through possible loot mines in her head when she heard feet come to a stop beside her.

"You good?"

She cracked her eyes open, finding Crane looking down at her with his hand outstretched. There was a concern in his gaze, almost pity, that had her stuck between grateful and indignant as the two stared at one another. She thought it a crazy coincidence that they would meet again until the realization dawned on her; Crane lived in the Tower.

"I'm fine." she semi-lied, ignoring the hand and pushing herself up on throbbing legs.

Crane glanced down at his hand as though wondering what were wrong with it before he let it fall back by his side and regarded her form.

"You don't look like it."

She sighed, too worn out to try think of a snappy response. After another moment of regarding her Crane surveyed the outside world.

"Sorry about your bag." he offered.

When Kate only responded with more heavy breathing, he kissed his teeth and planted his hands on his hips. They remained that way for a few moments before he cleared his throat and flicked his head toward the deeper parts of the building.

"Look, uh.. come in. We'll get you fixed up."

She followed his gaze into the main lobby of the building, now entirely derelict. Chunks of debris lay about the place, with the filthy ground only partly illuminated by another UV light that sourced from around the corner of a square section.

_'Well, you did come here for help, didn't you? Just see if they have anything to spare and leave in the morning.'_

Crane seemed to take her lack of response as acceptance, and moved forward to have her follow him. After passing the corner, she was introduced to a higher level of the building, positioned above the wreckage of what was once a staircase. The dark blue strip of paint lining the lower half of the wall didn't do any favours in making the place less dull. Crane came to a stop just under the gap that would allow her the safety of a higher level, right in front of a messily painted square with the word 'Safe' scrawled inside. A somewhat redundant chunky black arrow directed the pair of them to the upper level.

_'You know, just in case you thought it was safe inside the wall or something.'_

Crane made a short hop, easily clutching the ledge and hoisting himself up while Kate brought herself to the wall and looked up to the ledge. A very doable climb that paled in comparison to some others she had made. She jumped and latched on, straining to ignore the the trembling in her arm while she planted her feet under her. She managed a half pull up before her hands seemed to snap open of their own accord and dropped her back to her feet with a hushed curse.

_'Come on, Kate. You could do this in your sleep.'_

She shook her hands off, bouncing on her toes to prepare herself.

_'Just one quick motion. Don't stop, just do it.'_

She half crouched, just ready to jump when Crane came back into view, looking down the length of his own body at her.

"Uh.. you got it?" he wondered.

"I'm _fine_." Kate snapped, more out of self annoyance than anything.

Crane gave no audible response, just lamely staring down at Kate while she prepared herself again. She felt his gaze on her as she judged the jump and went for it again, this time not even managing to hang on to it before she dropped back down.

"God damnit!" she grunted, kicking her foot against the wall in punishment.

She flinched when a weight crashed beside her, watching the figure rise to be Crane and turn to her. She arched an eyebrow when he spread his legs and sank to a crouch, extending interlaced fingers to her and watching her expectantly.

"C'mon." he beckoned, flicking his chin upward and bouncing his hands.

"I _said_ -" Kate began, before sighing with defeat when Crane's raised eyebrows insisted.

She stepped toward him, resisting a frown of confusion when she thought she saw something behind his eyes light up. With her foot planted in his hands, she extended her arms upward in waiting.

"Alright, ready?" Crane asked.

The moment Kate's head dipped with a nod he shoved her up, easily putting her eyeline above the edge. Even so, once her foot left his hands she struggled, locking up her muscles so that she wouldn't fall back down. Some of the Tower's residents, four of five in number, were scattered in the lobby she faced. They either did not notice Kate or didn't care enough to help, though whatever the reason it mattered little as she was forced the rest of the way up by a pair of hands on her buttocks.

"H-hey!" she yelled,  sprawling onto the floor and scrambling to her feet, hot faced, while Crane slipped up beside her.

He stared at her, feigning an innocent expression, but she could see the smile buried behind it all.

"What?" he asked.

When Kate just glared at him, unsure what she could say to someone trying to help her, he just shrugged and walked past, but not before his mouth split into a smirk.

_'He's not even drunk this time..'_

She followed him into the occupied lobby, imagining ways of exacting revenge even as she looked around. Surrounding the occupants of the room was a dull grey, actually quite clean when compared to other places in Harran.  Plastic plants rose out of a flower pot in one corner, obscured somewhat by the darkness despite being positioned beside a set of grimy windows.

_'Is this it? Not really what I had in mind..'_

Different posters were pasted against the walls, and Kate flicked her eyes across them as Crane led her to a door in the middle of one of the room's walls. None of them truly caught her interest until she noticed a pin up board up on the wall. The papers on it were different; Rather than expertly designed posters for outdated movies or events, these were messily scrawled notices on whatever meager scraps of writing material could be found. Most of them had the word 'Help' outlined heavily, and Kate's interest was piqued by the time Crane pulled open the door he had led her to, bringing into view a small elevator.

_'Oh, this thing works?'_

She stepped in, swiveling her head around the small space. The last time she had been in a working elevator, the outbreak had barely even started. Back then, she certainly hadn't been using it as a means to prolong her stay in Harran.

When she felt Crane brush up against her back, Kate moved further in and turned to see him close the door behind them before pressing one of the higher floor's buttons. He folded his arms and turned back to her, making her raise her eyebrows. Their eyes locked in one another's, an uncomfortable silence brewing while they rose through the building.

"What?" Kate asked.

"Nothing." Crane responded, making Kate sigh with annoyance as the elevator stopped and he opened the door.

The room outside wasn't much different from the lobby downstairs, save for a dirtied green carpet. Chain link fences with only one exit lay just outside the elevator, lined with shopping trolleys stacked with random boxes. Through the fence were two more fake plants, swaying gently thanks to the partly broken windows behind them letting in a breeze. The few heads in the room turned at the sound of the door, but quickly lost interest in Crane and were more interested in the total stranger invading their home. Kate tried not to focus on them.

"Alright, so," he began, moving around the fence and toward a doorway with the word 'Guards' hastily scratched above in paint.

"First we'll grab you some water, then we-" he was cut off by the sudden appearance of a woman in the doorway.

Kate recognized her instantly from some of the tattered posters around the city that detailed some hyped up kickboxing event. A good looking woman, with attractive features and her dark brown hair pulled back into a collection of dreads, all bunched together by a resilient blue band. A grubby brown jacket was zipped down enough to show a necklace with some kinds of charms at the end, and backed by tight sweatpants of the same colour. Upon seeing the expertly done makeup making her eyes stand out, Kate felt a tinge of jealousy strike her, thinking back on all the times she had messed up her practice.

"Ah, Crane. I was just looking for you." she claimed, her eyes flicking to Kate briefly.

"What's up, Jade?" Crane replied.

"Lena's looking for more alcohol. Says she can wait until morning but first thing tomorrow."

Crane nodded as Jade's attention directed to Kate, her face shifting to a friendly smile.

"Haven't seen you around. You new?" she crossed her arms and shifted her weight against the doorframe.

"I'm Kate." Kate answered, offering a flat smile.

_'Should I go for a handshake? She doesn't look like she wants to. Just leave it.'_

Jade's eyebrows climbed upward while he smile widened from formality to interest.

"Oh, _you're_ the infamous Kate, huh?"

Kate stopped, unsure how to respond to such a statement.

"Crane's told us _all_ about you." she explained.

Kate could have sworn there was some tease in her voice as they both looked to the man in question, who slapped a hand to his neck and took interest in the wall on the other side of the room.

"He has?" Kate asked warily.

_'If he told anyone that I accidentally felt him up..'_

"Yes. And on behalf of the Tower, I want to thank you." Jade continued, making Kate look back to her.

"That Antizin you returned helped a lot of people live longer."

Kate nodded, doing her best to plaster on a modest smile.

_'Probably shouldn't tell her I only gave it back because Crane saved me.'_

"And, of course, for babysitting our drunken runner."

This time, Kate's smile was genuine, coming with a snort of laughter as she thought back on the incident. Jade responded with a quick chuckle of her own.

"Yeah, yeah." Crane grumbled, switching his gaze over Jade and into the room.

"That was a real hoot. Can I get to my room now?"

Jade's mouth curled into a playful smirk before she stepped out, winking at Kate as she started down the hallway. Crane led the way into the room, passing through what seemed like a converted kitchen before coming to an actual bedroom.

It was relatively small, though busy with all the pieces of clutter filling up the space. A full bed, mattress and all, was topped with a blue sleeping bag and shoved snugly against a wall with a clean window. The wooden floor was hidden partly by a striped green rug, complimenting the pale green wallpapered walls. The main source of light was a lamp perched atop an oak office desk that had been pushed against the wall. From what Kate could see, the desk was empty, though the series of drawers on it may have held more. To her left was a clean, white radiator, along with a wardrobe shoved into the corner and a short pile of boxes in between. At the end of the bedframe was a plush looking armchair with hefty gym bag thrown at its front.

_'Holy shit, this is more than I have in my entire apartment.'_

"Alright, so just take a seat or something and I'll go get you some supplies." Crane said, flicking a hand toward the direction of the armchair and bed.

"Supplies?" Kate echoed, turning to him.

"Yeah. Food, water, whatever you need." he confirmed, walking over to the gym bag and hunkering down on one knee to search it.

"No, look, I only came to here to rest." Kate protested, shaking her head.

"I can get my own stuff."

Crane didn't look back to her while he answered, still rummaging around.

"It's not a problem, there's enough around the Tower."

"But-" Kate tried.

"Listen," Crane cut off, rising with three shiny packages dangling from his right hand.

"I owe you a favour for _-_ for _that_ night. Just accept the help, would you?" he insisted, shoving the packs toward her.

Kate wrapped her hands around them, licking her teeth and looking over the reflective material.

"Fine." she conceded, rubbing her thumbs back and forth to try hazard a guess at what was inside.

" 'Atta girl." Crane cooed, further messing up her already wild hair by ruffling his hand around on it.

A vicious response was already rising up Kate's throat in indignation by the time their eyes connected and she met the mischievous grin on Crane's face. Instead, she caught herself and settled for a withering glare.

_'He's just winding you up, Kate. It's a game two can play.'_

"You know, you better stop trying to fuck with me before you regret it." she warned, turning to place the packets on the desk.

"Oh yeah?" Crane asked, his voice dripping with amused curiosity.

"Mhm." Kate nodded, making a show of looking calm by lining up the packets beside each other slowly.

"Or I might have to tell Jade how you feel about her."

There was silence in the room for a moment while Kate changed to staring out of the window sagely.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Crane demanded. The nerves that had slipped into his voice almost made Kate break her facade with a smile.

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Kate wondered, offering Crane only a brief look before returning to the window.

_'Oh my God, he's totally falling for it.'_

When Crane didn't answer, Kate turned her head away even further so that he couldn't see her grin.

_'Alright Kate, bring it home.'_

"Oh, Jade!" she faux moaned, praying that her smile wouldn't leak into her voice.

"Oh Jade, you like it dirty don't you?" she whined.

"Oh-" she was stopped by Crane's gloved hand slapping over her mouth.

Initially alarmed, Kate relaxed somewhat when she realized that the hand wasn't aggressive or painful, simply _there_. A faint smell of musk and sweat entered her nostrils while she struggled not to smile into his hand.

"That didn't happen." he said lowly.

Kate grabbed his arm, pulling it off her and spinning to face him with a step back. It was all she could do not to laugh in his face at the nerve stricken expression he held.

"If you say so." she shrugged, letting her self fall into seating on the bed while Crane glared at her.

_'Christ, he looks like a child trying not to cry.'_

_'I'll tell him the truth eventually. But first..'  
_

 "You know, I'm not seeing any water here." she sighed, gliding her eyes along the rest of the bed.

"Might need to go find it myself. Who knows who I could run into out there?"

Crane folded his arms, still watching her with that troubled expression, possibly contemplating how to get away with murdering someone. By that point, Kate could hold back a smile no longer, but made it into a display of superiority. When she shifted herself to start getting up, Crane stepped forward to place a hand on her shoulder and guide her back down.

"I'll get it. Don't move." he commanded, before moving toward the exit.

"Starting to wish I just let that Volatile catch you." Kate heard him mutter as he disappeared around the corner.

She stood, grinning to herself as she inspected her surroundings. With only the desktop lamp as a light source, the half of the room with the wardrobe wasn't very well lit, but nonetheless she approached and pulled it open to find assorted items of clothing, some dangling from the few hangers, but mostly piled at the bottom in a heap.

_'This is more changes of clothes than I've had since the outbreak started. Why the hell does this guy have so much stuff?"_

She shut the doors again, looking upward to see the box of a 42 inch TV resting atop the wardrobe.

_'What the fuck, what does he even need that for? Now **I** want one."_

She glared at the box for a moment before turning to look for more inspection worthy items. Crane's gym bag remained where he had searched it, already split open for the world to see.

_'Would that be a private thing?'_

A wary glance at the doorway revealed nothing, and Kate's fingers twitched.

_'Well, he looked through my bag last time.'_

She dropped to her knees, pulling spread either side of the opening further and throwing her hand in. It closed around a thick handle, and she pulled to reveal a circular piece of wood attached to the contents of the bag by a thin string.

_'Ooh, a paddleball! I love these things!'_

She tugged on the string, removing the little attached ball from the bag's contents and lifting up the paddle. Another tug on the ball to get the string tight and she let go, managing a single smack with the paddle before the high pitched sound of snapping string filled the air, and the little ball shot across the room.

_'Um.'_

"Yeah, Jade told me Lena. I'll get on it first thing tomorrow." Crane's sudden voice made Kate jump, hastily shoving the bat back into the bag before she turned her head to the doorway.

His voice came from just beyond, and Kate jumped back to the bed, her eyes trailing over the abandoned little ball in the corner of the room.

_'Will he notice? Would he care? Maybe I should hide it.'_

She managed a half stand before Crane's figure entered the doorway and made her sit again.

"Alright, here's your water you little rat." he said, tossing the water to Kate.

She caught it, looking over the label. It wasn't cold, though it was certainly better than nothing.

"Now get some rest before I change my mind about letting you stay in here."

Kate's eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"Stay _here?_   Like _here_ here? With you?"

"Is that a problem?" Crane asked.

"Uh, no, of course not." Kate denied, shaking her head.

_'There's like a million rooms in this place, though.'_

"I mean, if anyone should be worried, it's me." he continued.

"Last time we were together you came onto me."

Kate narrowed her eyes at him, feeling her cheeks heat up at the memory as Crane hoisted his trousers up higher.

"Just so you don't get any ideas." he explained, a sly smile tugging at his mouth.

"Hey Jade!" Kate called, placing the water on the bed and standing up.

Crane leapt forward, pressing a hand against her mouth again and slapping the other to her shoulder.

"Alright, fine. Truce?"

When he lowered his hands, Kate gave a tight lipped smile of victory with a nod. Crane sighed quietly and turned to his gym bag, zipping it up while Kate busied herself with moving her water to the desk. He threw the bag to the floor of the wardrobe and fell heavily into the armchair, leaning back with his feet wide apart. Kate watched him close his eyes and let his head roll back, apparently now disinterested.

_'I guess he's offering me his bed?'_

She looked at it, more specifically the plump, soft looking mattress, one of which she hadn't experienced in far too long.

_'Well, not going to refuse that.'_

With one last glance at Crane, Kate climbed onto the bed, not even bothering to get inside the sleeping bag before she closed her eyes and settled in.

\---------

 

Bright morning light flooded Kate's vision the moment her eyelids cracked open, bathing the room in a warm glow that had it changed utterly from what was seen last night. She pushed herself up on aching limbs before wiping her bleary eyes and switching to the window.

_'For a massive shit hole, Harran really is an awesome view.'_

After a moment of admiration, she looked to the armchair and its occupant, in almost the exact position he had been last night. It didn't look very comfortable at all, and an unwelcome pang of regret struck Kate as she watched him.

_'You know, for an annoying asshole, you're not so bad.'_

As if in response, Crane shifted with what little space he had, grumbling something under his breath and remaining asleep. Kate pursed her lips and looked him over once more before looking down to the bed.

_'You know what? You're right. We deserve some more rest.'_

She fell back into a lying position, staring up at the ceiling and letting her eyes fall closed again.

\---

When Kate woke again, the sunlight tones had shifted from early morning, becoming more soothed and warm. Again she pushed herself up, this time finding the armchair empty, as well as the rest of the room.

_'I guess he went to do that thing for the Lena woman.'_

She swung around, planting her feet on the floor and standing with a series of stretches.

_'Guess he trusts me enough to leave me with all his stuff.'_

Upon looking at the desk for the food and water, she instead found a pile of black material. Curious, she picked up and found it to be a very new looking sling pack.

_'Oh shit, is this for me?'_

Zipping the bag open revealed her supplies inside, as well as a long, thin pouch with a wooden handle sticking out. She lifted out the latter and pulled the handle out, revealing a gleaming bowie knife.

"Holy fuck.." she breathed, placing the bag down and rotating the knife in her hand.

"That is so badass." she whispered to herself, swiping the air a few times before sheathing it again and tying the pouch onto her trousers.

She zipped the bag closed, slinging it  over her left shoulder and fastening the clasp across her chest to keep the thing pressed against her back. She threw a glance back at it, shaking her back around in test and sighing with admiration when it remained fastened.

_'No asshole Volatile is going to be grabbing that.'_

Satisfied with her situation, Kate made way for the exit, stepping out into the hallway and heading toward the elevator.

_'I really need to thank Crane next time I see him. If I do, that is.'_

She pulled open the door, stepping and and pressing the button for the lowermost floor.

_'I should tell him about the whole Jade thing too.'_

The elevator came to a stop and Kate stepped out into the lobby she had seen last night. It looked much more welcoming than it had the first time, lit up by the daytime as it were. Immediately she looked to the noticeboard with the handwritten notices, approaching to get a better look.

_'Do people really give rewards for all this? I could do with some extra cash. Fucking traders always overprice everything.'_

Her eyes devoured page after page, sizing them all up with each other before she stopped.

_'Woah, slow down Kate. Get back home, stock up on more supplies, and **then** think about helping other people.'_

With a nod of approval to herself Kate turned away, moving around the corner and heading toward the broken staircase. Her knees whined quiet protest when she jumped down and bent them to soften her fall, repeating them selves when she quickly rose again and headed for the lobby's exit. The spot where the Volatile had grabbed her passed underfoot, and she loosed a quiet sigh at the thought.

_'Don't think I ever properly thanked Crane for that...'_

She pointed her gaze in the direction of her apartment, quite a fair distance away from the Tower. With a few test stretches of her body, she determined herself ready for action and broke into a jog.

"Kate!"

She stopped again, looking over her shoulder to see Crane approach with a hasted walk.

"Oh, Crane." she acknowledged.

"You, uh.. you leaving already?" Crane asked.

Kate turned to face him fully as he neared.

"Yeah, I can't stay for long. But hey, thanks for the bag and all." she replied, twisting her back to give him a side view and simultaneously lifting the knife from its pouch.

"This thing is _super_ badass." she chuckled.

Crane puffed out a short laugh with a smirk on his mouth, watching her admire the thing.

"Yeah, knew you'd like it."

The knife was sheathed again and Kate noted the sudden silence, along with an awkward atmosphere that she couldn't really explain. She busied herself with stretching out her arms again and waited while Crane buried his eyes in the ground and raised a hand to rub the side of his neck. His expression was focused, as though he were  deliberating on some decision.

_'Well this is kinda weird. Maybe I should just go.'_

"I-" she started

"You should come back some time." Crane said suddenly.

"Let me know how you're doing, you know?"

Kate smiled flatly, surprised by the sudden request and unsure what to make of it.

_'Well, I'll be coming back for that noticeboard, but I guess I could visit him every now and then.'_

"Uh, yeah. Sure." she answered.

Crane nodded before dropping his hand and looking out across the rooftops in front of the Tower.

"Well.. I'll see you around then, I guess." he stated.

Kate gave a nod of her own and went to leave, only to turn her head to him one final time.

"Oh, by the way, you don't talk in your sleep." she smiled, making Crane's expression drop into blankness.

"You fuckin'..." were the last words Kate him mutter that day.

She jogged down the steps, starting back on the path that had saved her life the previous night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that!


End file.
